Episode 5
"The Key to Victory" is the fifth episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on August 06 2015 (JST). Summary The episode begins with Rico dreaming of herself as a little girl, unsuccessfully chasing after her successful older sister Freon surrounded by her admirers. The dream is broken by Freon scolding Rico for sleeping till late in the morning and for being lazy but with no response from Rico she leaves the room saying that Rico can do as she likes. A now awake Rico says that a goddess like her is not bound by petty school rules. Then while taking a bath she is startled by seeing something in the shower. At a café, Lloyd who is sitting with Kanata is impressed with him. When Kanata asks him how, Yuri interrupts them and says that Lloyd means how could Kanata stand being hated by the entire Mistgun city. Both of them ignore her and keep talking about the fireteam E571, the next opponent of E601. Yuri gets angry on being ignored and says that E601 was weak to begin with and having a traitor as instructor wouldn’t help matters either. Kanata says that he's happy about this fact since they won’t feel any extra pressure and might have a better chance at winning the battle. Yuri then remembers how they used to fight the beetles together and leaves while saying that she hopes he's not just all talk. Lloyd then leaves after Yuri to console her. Rico arrives at the café and Kanata asks her if she is getting lunch. She replies that she just arrived at the school and she was late because she saw something in the shower. Kanata asks if she saw a ghost. Apparently, what startled her in the bath was her own otherworldly beauty being reflected on the shower window. Kanata starts laughing and says that she is funny. Seeing him laugh, Rico is reminded of how, when she was a little girl, people thought of her as an idiot and weaker compared to her sister. She then spots the data about E571 on the table and asks him about it. He replies that with Lecty and Misora they might have a fighting chance. Rico then says that she still has no intention of training with them, something that Kanata has no problem with, and leaves. In a changing room, Misora and Lecty are talking about their improved skills and increased chances of winning. Kanata arrives and offers to treat them to ice cream. Misora declines saying that they have some business to take care of. The two girls then go to Rico and ask her to join the training knowing that Kanata can improve her skills too. Rico refuses saying that Kanata has shown no interest in training her. Misora then asks her to at least join the ranking match but Rico says she has no interest in humiliation herself by joining a match she knows she will lose. Misora then drops down on her knees and was going to start begging Rico for her help but Kanata arrives and lifts her off the ground, literally. Meanwhile, in the Sky Wizards Leaders Office , Freon is telling Chloe about a D-ranked fireteam that was defeated earlier during patrol and suspects of the presence of a Chimera. Chloe tells that she the ‘Nirvana’ and special duty team will handle it. Freon then asks her about the progress of E601 and Chloe says that she is again being curious about E601. Back at the E601 room, Kanata says that he knew Misora would never turn down an offer for ice-cream until she had something on her mind. Kanata then says he agrees with Rico that fighting when you know you would lose is uncool but he is also not the type to whine about not having a chance either. Rico starts to say he knows nothing about her but he interrupts her by offering Misora the key to victory. Later, Rico wakes up again after having the same dream that she did in the beginning. On her way to the academy, she spots Real who is spying on Yuri while she is training. Real is wondering how could a person like Yuri be acquainted with a traitor and thinks that Kanata must have tricked her. Rico asks Real if he's a stalker but he runs away. Kanata has begun teaching Misora the special move – 'Strike Blaster', a one-hit kill move which shoots concentrated magic laser beam towards an enemy by using the magical reserves of the person using it. He says he is teaching her this because of her abominable sword and shooting skills but high magical reserves and the lack of time on their part for the next match. Misora is able to use it but gets tired easily and wonders how Kanata was able to do it. But she finds that Kanata is also showing signs of exhaustion and wonders why that was since he used to be an elite. He then puts his hand on her head and she asks why he always does so and he replies its because she is of the perfect height to let him rest his hand. Down on a balcony, Rico is again watching the training and admits that Misora magical reserves are beneficial but also wonders about their flirting attitude. Lecty then asks if she would get anything special but Kanata replies that all the abilities of the Eisenach passed down from Albert Eisenach are already special enough and the maid training she did will just let them out. And even though Lecty wasn’t able to land a single hit on him, she was able to keep him on his guard. He then pats her on the head and she blushes. Seeing this Rico again wonders about Kanata and his habit of touching the girls. Rico lowers her head and admits that they both have improved and wonders if she can also improve herself by training under him. She then again starts watches them but finds that Kanata had disappeared. She then turns around on hearing the voice of Kanata who had sneaked up behind her. Kanata sees her wearing pink glasses and she hastily puts them behind her back. He asks if the glasses help her activate her 'Clairvoyance' ability. She replies he is correct but gets shocked when reminded of the fact that he already knew of her Clairvoyance. He says it isn’t shocking because without that ability she would not be able to see up to larger distances clearly like what was happening in the sky. Rico then asks if the move he taught Misora was the key to victory he was talking about. She says that while powerful, the charging time for it leaves the user open to attacks and without a skilled Vanguard and rear guard the move will become useless. Kanata gets impressed and agrees with her and says that is exactly why he needs her. Her sniping, decision making and analytical skills are far more than useful than her Clairvoyance. She gets flustered on hearing this and says that she thought only Misora was the key. He then says that there are multiple keys to victory and the keys are Misora, Lecty and Rico themselves. She then asks if that were so why didn’t he show any interest in her or train her and Kanata replies that she already had godly skills and wanted Misora and Lecty to catch up to her. He tells Rico that he needs her and wants her, causing Rico to blush but also mentions that it’s also up to her to decide if she wanted to remain a loser or not. Hearing this, the image of Freon flashes in Rico’s mind. The next day, Misora and Lecty find Rico already waiting for them in the sky for training. On the ground, Kanata is happy on seeing the three keys together. It is finally the day of the ranking match between E601 and E571 with only a few spectators. E571 on seeing their opponents start mocking them. Rico says that only people of poor caliber look down on others and Kanata then tells them to upset this tense atmosphere. As they prepare themselves to fight, an alert is sounded throughout Mistgun and the match is interrupted. The Armored Beetles are coming. Stats Original airdate: August 06, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (9) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters) Category:Series